Time to Brawl!
by AnimeLovver316
Summary: Hermes finds the Game Super Smash Brothers Brawl is addicted to it. Now all the other Olympians find out about it! They all get addicted and can't stop playing. What will happen when against each other? Sucky summary. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

_(A.N this is my first PJO fic. So yeah. Let's see how it goes. Please review! Oh and I will be taking suggestions so keep your eye out for them. Oh and there might be pairings. I'll let you decide. I'm probably going to do Pothena but I have to figure out how to put that into here. I DO NOT OWN PJO, THE WII, OR SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL! Anyways onward with the story.)_

Hermes was on his bed, which was in his palace, which was on Olympus, which was in the 600th floor on the empire state building, which was in New York, which was in America, which is on Earth, which was in space.

Hermes was tapping furiously on the Wii remote. "Die Kirby Die!" He yelled at the TV. Hermes has been playing Super Smash Bro. Brawl for almost 8 straight hours. And it was getting late. It was currently 3:00 am.

Screams and shouts were heard from outside his palace. Apollo, who's house was unfortunately next door, covered his ears with his pillows. "Kill me now!" he groaned.

"Oh yeah! 50 K.O's in a row! Who's the man? I am! Whoo!"

"That's it." Apollo thought as his eye twitched. He sleepily walked over to Hermes door. He took one deep breath before knocking, no wait, slamming on his door yelling, "Hermes shut up!" No answer. "That's it." he thought. He stepped back, shook his head, and kicked. His feet never even touched the door. The door opened and Hermes was standing there smiling. Apollo couldn't cancel his attack so his foot ended up hitting his chest.

"." Hermes simply said, not even sounding nor looking fazed.

"Uh..Hermes."

Hermes smile twitched. "You-you're done for s- snake."

Apollo shook his head, confused. "What are you talking about."

There was no verbal reply. Only a physical reply. Hermes raised his Wii remote and swung at Apollo.

"Woah! He-" Apollo was interrupted when Hermes swung once again.

One word and only one word entered Apollo's mind and his mind stated _Run. _Apollo ran away from Hermes as he chased him all around Olympus. They passed Zeus's palace on the way. Zeus rose his head up from his pillow when he heard screaming. He just ignored it and went right back to sleep.

*The next morning*

Athena, being an early bird, got up from bed. She was walking throughout Olympus, the wind messing up her hair.

"Hey." A familiar voice spoke.

Athena turned around to see her best friend Artemis.

"Hey Artemis." Athena replied, though she sounded quite tired and annoyed.

Artemis noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that I had trouble sleeping. I kept hearing these screams."

Artemis just blinked a couple of times. "Wait. You heard that too?"

They looked at each other wondering what could've gone wrong when they heard whimpering.

It seemed to be coming from the bush. Both goddesses drew their weapons, and revealed what was behind the bush. A shaken Apollo was rocking back and forth with his thumb in his mouth. " They'll never find us here. We'll escape into the North Pole soon. Then, we'll find the *giggle* ok. I won't say it, Isn't that right Mr. Squiggle?"

Athena and Artemis both raised an eyebrow. Apollo didn't seem to notice the two at first, but at last spotted them. "THEY FOUND US!" He yelled. While at it, he started pelting the two with blueberries.

They both shielded themselves. "What the heck is going on?" Athena yelled.

When Apollo finally ran out of berries to throw, Athena and Artemis carried him by the arm and lead him toward the council room.

"NO! SAVE YOURSELF MR. SQUIGGLES!"

He threw a rock with a face on it and threw it as far as he could.

*Minutes later*

Athena kicked the Council Room's doors open. Everyone was getting ready for a meeting. But I think that could be set aside for right now.

Both girls seated Apollo down on a chair, in the middle of the council.

"Look what happened! How did he end up like this?" Athena yelled.

"Like what?" Ares asked.

"YOU"LL NEVER GET ANYTHING OUT OF ME! NEVER!" Apollo yelled.

Athena pointed at him, as to prove her point.

"Doesn't he always act like that?" Ares asked. Demeter just smacked him behind the head.

"What do you think happened to him?" Artemis asked.

Everyone started shooting out possibilities on what could have had happened. "Maybe he ate too much cereal." One would say earning a glare from Demeter. "There is no such thing as eating too much cereal!" she stated. "Maybe Athena was teaching him some lessons and all that knowledge was just too strong for him to bare." Another person *cough* Poseidon *cough* would say.

"You're dead fish breath!" Athena made her spear appear (A.N hehe it rhymes) and started fighting with Poseidon. Before you know it everyone started fighting except for Artemis.

"Guys." She would say. No one paid attention to her.

"_Guys."_ She would say even louder. Again, no one even looked up.

She was about to yell again when Apollo beat her to it. "JELLYBEANS!"

Silence fell upon the room their attention directed to Apollo.

"Thank you." Artemis thought.

"Now we have to figure out what happened. Apollo might grow more annoying be the minute. So.."

_(A.N sorry I had to leave it at that but I wanted to at least post something. I am extremely busy so yeah. And I wanted to concentrate on my other story more. Tell me if I should continue. I promise I'll make future chapters awesome!)_


	2. Finding the Answer

_(PLEASE DO NOT PELT ME WITH BLUEBERRIES LIKE IN APOLLO DID! I am sooooo sorry for the long update. My schedule has been PACKED! I am soo sorry! I had made all that time up by writing this longer chapter. Anyways, on with the story! Also, slight Pothena._

_I DO__** NOT**__ OWN PJO!)_

Everyone stared at the scene before them. Apollo was frantically shaking and saying random words at random points. With no one not knowing what happened, it seemed hopeless that they will cure him. So everyone took their seats and thought while Apollo pranced around each Olympian. He frolicked around Poseidon, who looked very irritated, and he sniffed his hair with a weird expression on his face.

"Umm, would you please stop sniffing my hair?" Poseidon said.

But Apollo ignored him and kept on sniffing. "It smells like grass." He said dreamily.

Poseidon didn't know if it was an insult or a compliment but either way he slowly pushed him to Athena's direction.

Artemis sighed as she watched her psycho brother happily, dance around the room around each Olympian. He missed his old brother because he wasn't _this _annoying. He danced around Poseidon, Zeus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Athena….but then she spotted that one throne. That one empty throne. It was in a short amount of time when realization struck her. Hermes wasn't here! With hope in her mind, she sprinted out of the council room and searched for what might be the answer to all of this craziness.

Athena wore a confused expression as to why her best friend might have stormed out. But would you blame her? Then, she looked around the council room and found an empty throne. She got up from her seat and announced, "Everybody look for Hermes! And Hera stay here and watch Apollo."

Hera nodded and said, "Okay."

Meanwhile, everyone was puzzled. What did she mean? In unison, they looked over to his throne and caught up. Running, they exited the building.

Once was everybody was outside they decided to split up. Athena went with Poseidon and Aphrodite. That left Ares who was partnered up with Demeter, Hephaestus, and Zeus, much to his disappointment.

Ares and his partners decided to look around his palace, while Athena and Poseidon were arguing about where to look first.

"I say we look in the Park!" Athena said.

Poseidon shook his head. "No. We should look at the lake. The lakes funner than the park."

She sighed. "First it 'better', 'funner' is _not _word. And second, that's your opinion."

"Well I think we should still go!"

Aphrodite sighed lovingly at the sight. "Ahh love."

The two went silent and stared at her.

Aphrodite giggled and said, "I say we go to the lake. So that way Poseidon can use his water powers to create some sort of geyser or crow's nest. That way we can get a better view of the place."

Poseidon stuck his tongue out Athena who pouted, much unlike herself.

"Fine." She muttered, knowing that Aphrodite was right for once.

She giggled again. "Ok! Come on you two love birds!"

The two looked at each other with disgust but blushed a deep shade of red. Before they started walking Apollo popped up behind them.

"KISS!"

Athena glared at Hera who looked like she was going to laugh her butt off. "Sorry."

Rolling her eyes the three continued their search.

*At the lake*

"Here's where you come in fish for brains."

Poseidon rolled his eyes. He concentrated on the water before a huge water staircase appeared in front of him. Aphrodite smiled. She headed to the top and left the two behind.

"Impressive huh?" he said winking at Athena.

Athena's face drained to the color of roses and Poseidon chuckled. He went up and Athena quietly followed, completely flustered.

*With Ares group*

"Found any clue yet?" Demeter asked.

Ares was sharpening his knife, Zeus was looking at the sky, and Hephaestus was fiddling with scraps of metal.

Demeter rolled her eyes completely frustrated. "HELLO?"

The three turned to her. "Huh."

Demeter gritted her teeth, "I swear if you don't help me out here I will make you eat so much cereal that your teeth will feel like there being hammered and they fall to the ground!"

They stared at her terrified.

"And I will _definitely _make sure the cereal is high in fat and calories!"

Ares, Hephaestus, and Zeus scrambled around looking for clues not wanting to feel the wrath of cereal.

Demeter smiled satisfied. "That's more like it."

Unfortunately, they found a trace that could lead to the answer and decided to look at the park. They looked under the park benches, at the top of tree's, in the fountain; any strange places that Hermes would hide in. They sat down perspiring. Where could Hermes be? He couldn't be in his palace because he never left his favorite tote bag behind which he claimed was a 'satchel'. Demeter remembered seeing it through the window. When everything seemed hopeless, she spotted Artemis, who was dragging Hermes behind her. The three continued to watch her struggle. For someone who was slightly thin, he did weigh a lot.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Help!"

The four of them snapped out of their state and went over to help Artemis. Zeus and Ares each placed an arm around their shoulders and dragged him along as they searched for the others.

About 20 minutes had passed by and they still couldn't find them. They decided to head back to the council room and wait for them. Once inside, they set Hermes on the floor. His hair was all over the place, he had lime green lipstick on, Aphrodite's (now ripped) pink tank top, and was holding a small white controller in his hand. To put it into simpler words, he was a mess.

Artemis collapsed on the floor wearily. She now had only realized that she could've just zapped herself from place to place. Face-palming herself she closed her eyes. She had found Hermes playing patty-cake with a brick behind one of the most least expected places she though he would hide—the library. She heard him mumbling about how he would use _'the brawl' _to defeat Pit and be able to finally defeat Master and Crazy Hand.

Not knowing what this meant she pounced on Hermes. But he was faster. He sprinted around trying not to be caught in the rage of Artemis. Artemis hated to admit it but he was fast. She finally caught him when he hit his head against a tree branch, knocking him out cold.

Artemis thoughts were interrupted when she heard the council doors slam open. She sat up to see Athena furiously march in, soaking wet. On the other hand, Poseidon and Aphrodite strolled in completely dry. Athena sat down hard, and tapped her foot impatiently.

"I offered to dry you up bu-" Poseidon said but was interrupted.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Athena yelled.

"But all I need to do is poke you on the shoulder an-"

"I DON'T CARE! DO **NOT **TOUCH ME!"

Ares whistled. "Woah, what did you do this time Uncle P."

Poseidon raised his hands in defense and advanced to his throne. Athena glared at Ares and said, "I'll tell you what happened. Mister I'm-so-afraid-of-insects here had a grasshopper on his shoulder and freaked out. How it got there? I don't know! But this smart one yelled and lost concentration! And the next thing you know, us three are plummeting towards the waters!"

Poseidon's eyebrows furrowed together. "At least I'm not afraid of spiders!"

Athena radiated with anger. "Fine you want to start!"

Poseidon stood up. "Bring i-"

"QUIET!"

Everyone looked at Artemis, bewildered at her uproar. She had a glare that could cut through you once she looked at you.

"I have had enough of this crap!"

Everyone sat down on their thrones, not daring to say a word. Even Zeus looked like he was cowering.

"Poseidon," Artemis said.

Poseidon looked up a bit nervous. "Yes?"

"Dry up Athena will you?"

"Bu-"

"Come on Athena, you can do better than that."

Athena sank down in her seat as Poseidon harmlessly poked her on the shoulder and was dry in no time.

Once that was settled down she looked at the rest of the council. "Okay. So do you guys have any idea on what could have happened?"

They all looked down at the two sleepy heads on the floor. Yeah, something really bad must have had happened to cause _this._

That was when Artemis pulled out the Wii remote from Hermes' hand. "I think I know where to start looking."

They all entered Hermes' palace after Hephaestus unlocked the door. They set Apollo and Hermes on the living room couch and skimmed the place. It was finally when they found the T.V , still on, and was on some kind of game. There was a man in a ridiculous, bright orange and blue outfit in a fighting stance, and a some sort of Angel also in a fighting stance.

"And I think we may have found the answer."

_(A.N Okay so maybe it wasn't that long. Sorry. I just wanted to put a chapter up! Please review and I hope you enjoyed!)_


End file.
